mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Telepathy
=Telepathy= From The Project Time Sorcerers Files. Jump to: navigation, searchTelepathy (from the Greek τηλε, tele, "distant"; and πάθεια, patheia, "feeling") is the claimed innate ability of humans and other creatures to communicate information from one mind to another, without the use of extra tools such as speech or body language. Considered a form of extra-sensory perception or anomalous cognition, telepathy is often connected to various paranormal phenomena such as precognition, clairvoyance and empathy. Though many scientific experiments into telepathy have been conducted, including recent ones by respected universities (some claiming significant positive results), the existence of telepathy is was accepted by the overwhelming majority of scientists,among ancient Atlantean culture,before the developement of the Guider Gem and Guider Headband.The use of a Guider Gem often is accompanied by a glowing eye effect,along the users bright white glowing iris with a black pupil and Guider Gem sparkling star pattern overhead the wearers eyebrows.Sort of like the effect of the alien Children in the film Village of the Damned (1960 film) Telepathy is the communication of messages or thoughts directly from one mind to another without use of ordinary vocal and auditory mechanisms. Telepathy exists across space; it has appeared in various forms among various races.The use telepathy has resulted in possess telepathic abilities, including the ability to control others' actions, organs, and other parts of the body.Certain members of the Legion of Time Sorcerers and others using the Guider Gem Headband ,such as the Amphibian Humans known as Aqualoneans most widely recognized power is the telepathic ability to communicate with marine life, which they can summon from great distances. Although this power is most often and most easily used on marine life, it has at times demonstrated the ability to affect any being that lives upon the sea (e.g., sea eagles), or even any being evolved from marine life (e.g., humans). A group mind or group ego in science fiction is a single consciousness occupying many bodies Its use in literature goes back at least as far as Olaf Stapledon's Last and First Men, a 1930 science fiction novel [1]. A group mind might be formed by telepathy, by adding brain-to-brain communication to ordinary individuals, or by some unspecified means. This term may be used interchangeably with "hive mind". A hive mind is a group mind with almost complete loss (or lack) of individual identity; most fictional group minds are hives. The concept of the group or hive mind is an intelligent version of real-life superorganisms such as ant or bee nests. Varieties A touch telepath can communicate directly with the mind of another being, but only if in physical contact. The Atlanteans,Sidairians,Osirhons,Galaxians all can telepathically mind meld]] is a form of touch telepathy (although there is more to it than that). Some telepaths can exchange thoughts only with others of their own species , some can send but not receive, and some can receive but not send. for one example, can send their thoughts only to other [[Empathy|empaths] and telepaths, but can receive thoughts and feelings from almost any being's mind, psionically gifted or not. ). In some races, telepathy is present in all healthy individuals (those not born with congenital problems and not the victims of accidents or disease). In other species, such as Humans, telepathy appears only infrequently. And certain species, notably the , are never telepathic. Often such species cannot be read even by telepaths normally capable of reading alien minds. Telepathy makes possible some forms of interaction that would otherwise be impossible. The Medusans are an alien species,half humanoid,with snake bottom,with various tentacles trailing behind that the sight of them drives humans insane,with their telepathic mind control tricks. Interaction with the Medusan was very limited way, established a telepathic link with their victum, proving that it could be done. Extraordinarily powerful telepathic species exist. They are rare, but are extremely formidable, as they can immerse other minds in a reality of their own fabrication, much like a holodeck, but where the telepath makes all the rules. The used their telepathic powers to punish aliens who encroached upon their space without permission . Under rare circumstances, individuals can gain telepathic powers. who developed telepathic powers. In and the took aboard a passenger, . Subsequent events revealed that had been granted various psionic skills by the enigmatic Ephashian, so that allow certain individuals of groups might survive on their world and carry various task for as Ephashian [[Temporal Agents]],under their control. Telepathic races such as the Atlantean and other Elder Races usually develop a moral code (sometimes making it actual law) that precisely dictates under what circumstances such powers may be used. ( telepathy, though, is more limited, usually practiced in the form of the mind meld. That, coupled with logical and mental conditioning makes unauthorized use all but unheard of.) Telepathy, misused, can be the ultimate invasion of privacy, and for that reason, it is feared by some. Forcibly intruding into another's mind and/or manipulating ones actions is considered, among most telepathic species, to be a form of assault that borders on rape. A few civilizations have developed mechanical telepathy.Rhandau Kellur- gifted Ephashian engineer and philosopher, constructed a computer able to telepathically control most of the population of the planet.The Ephashians built a series of robots that could be controlled telepathically, and that could respond to mental emanations consistent with distress or danger.The last survivors of an extremely advanced civilization, knew how to build robots their minds could inhabit and control prevented their Ephashiam Doomknight,as they called from invading their planet. Furthermore, theis Mechans inhabitants of the robot bodies had built a mechanical means for communicate by other than verbal means. Rhandarian energy spheres that originated on their homeplanet in the which they've described as a telepathic archive,are somewhat similar to the Rhandarian Navigational Sphere,in they telephaphy to explore the surround region of normal space,sub space and even holospace.. List of hive minds Hive minds are group minds with (almost) complete loss (or lack) of individuality, identity, and personhood. The individuals forming the hive may specialize in different functions, similarly to social insects. *The alien children in The Midwich Cuckoos by John Wyndham (Also known as Village of the Damned). * The Aparoids in Star Fox: Assault * The team of motorcycle Autobots in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen known as Arcee (including Arcee, Chromia, and Elita One) share a hive mind. * The Beast in Homeworld: Cataclysm * The Bebebebeque in Larry Niven's The Draco Tavern * The Bohrok in the Lego's Bionicle saga are controlled by Krana, which link up in a hive mind. * The Borg in Star Trek. The Borg Queen takes a coordinator role; the drones, although having group consciousness, have species identifications and individual designators. Some Borg unconsciously retain their identities in Unimatrix Zero. * The Bringers in Buffy the Vampire Slayer * The Bugs in Robert A. Heinlein's Starship Troopers. They include workers, warriors, brains, and queens * The C-Consciousness (О-Сознание in Russian) in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl. * The evolving children, part of the Over-Mind at the end of Arthur C. Clarke's Childhood's End * The coalescent hives from Stephen Baxter's Destiny's Children series * The Compositions (such as the Bellipotent Composition) in The Golden Age and its sequels. * The Comprise in Michael Swanwick's Vacuum Flowers * The Conjoiners in Alastair Reynolds's Revelation Space universe * Groups of cranium rats in the Planescape campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. * The Crimborg in The Kingdom of Loathing * The Cybermen in Doctor Who are connected via computer link, so that each individual knows what the group knows. * The cyborg army of CABAL in the Firestorm expansion pack to Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun * The Dark People in The Longest Journey and Dreamfall. * The Delightful Children From Down the Lane in Code Name: Kids Next Door , * The Destroyers in Guild Wars: Eye of the North * The Drummers in Neal Stephenson's The Diamond Age * Eywa is formed by a complex neural network composed of many organisms on the moon, Pandora, in the 2009 film, Avatar. * The Flood parasite in Halo Series. Kills and revives victims, stripping needed information from the brain. Controlled by the Gravemind "compound mind." * The Formics in Orson Scott Card's Ender's Game series (Ender's Game, Speaker for the Dead, Xenocide, and Children of the Mind) * Gah Lak Tus, the Ultimate Marvel version of Galactus, is depicted as a massive swarm of robots forming a collective mind. * The Heart of Atlantis in Walt Disney Feature Animation Atlantis: The Lost Empire * The Hive Mind in John Cramer's novel Einstein's Bridge * The Hive Mind in Neal Asher's novel The Skinner * The Invid race in Robotech * The Joined in the novel The Light of Other Days by Arthur C. Clarke and Stephen Baxter. * The Kharaa (alien species) in Natural Selection * The Klackon in the Master of Orion series * The Little Green Men (LGMs) from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. * The Machines in the Matrix trilogy form a seemingly connected mind, especially at the end of the last film, where they coalesce into a face to speak to Neo * The Majat in the novel Serpent's Reach by C. J. Cherryh * Man in The Last Question * The Many in System Shock 2 * The Modron (Dungeons & Dragons). * The entity that was once Mycroft Ward in Steven Hall's "The Raw Shark Texts." * The Necromorphs of the video game Dead Space * Nestor, from the Roger Corman film, Battle Beyond the Stars. * The Orz in Star Control 2 * The Overlords in Dante D'Anthony's "Tales from the Pandoran Age". * The Overmind in the First-person Shooter Tremulous * The Overmind is the hive-mind of Zerg swarm in Starcraft series. * The Akatsuki leader Pain in the manga Naruto has six bodies that share the same mind. * Palador in Arthur C. Clarke's story "Rescue Party" * The Partnership Collective in Howard Tayler's Schlock Mercenary * The Phalanx * The Phindin from the Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice book series by Dave Wolverton and Jude Watson. * The Phoners from Stephen King's novel Cell. * Planet in Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri * The Pokémon Exeggcute is made up of multiple eggs that have a hive mind, controlled by the largest egg. * The Precogs in "The Minority Report", a short story by Philip K. Dick (and its film adaptation). * The Primes in Peter F. Hamilton's "Pandora's Star/Judas Unchained" * The Rachni in Mass Effect. * The Rat King in The Ballad of Halo Jones and in Terry Pratchett's The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents * The Replicators in Stargate SG-1 * The Rutan Host in Doctor Who *The Sand Beasts from Deltora Quest's The Shifting Sands * The Shub in Simon R. Green's Deathstalker (series). * The slivers in Magic: The Gathering storyline, they appear first time on Rath but were seen again under the battle of Otaria, and once more during the temporal chaos of Time Spiral. **Slivers take the hive mind idea a step further, instead of sharing just a consciousness, they also share physical attributes, such as breathing fire, regenerating, growing wings, or an extra claw. They gain these attributes by being in close proximity to another. * The Stepford Cuckoos in Marvel Comics' X-men series. * The Swarm in Bruce Sterling's short story of the same name in Schismatrix * The Swarm in Michael Crichton's novel Prey * The Tachyons in Godzilla: The Series * The Taurans and, later, Man in The Forever War * The Tines in A Fire Upon the Deep by Vernor Vinge. These dog-like creatures form group minds of small numbers of bodies; in larger numbers they are overwhelmed. * The Tyranid race in Warhammer 40,000 * The Tyr in C. S. Friedman's The Madness Season * The Uhlek race from StarFlight. * The Uni-Mind formed by the Eternals from the Marvel Universe * The War Wasps from Metroid Prime culminate in a gigantic hive mind called the Hive Mecha in an attempt to prevent Samus Aran from receiving the Missile Launcher upgrade * The X-7 transgenics in the ''dark angel'' series * The X-Parasite organisms from Metroid Fusion of the Metroid series. The X-Parasites would kill and revive their living victims to turn them into alien zombies. They hinder main protagonist Samus Aran through the hero's quest of the Galactic Federation's 'Biologic Space Labs' research space station. * The Xar-Ggothua from Xombie, which not only share thoughts with each other, but each one can be reborn into a new Xar or even a group of three by the Xin-Jithoth. It is assumed this can also be done to their "cousins", the Xi-Thyndri and the Xth Nthogg. * The Xenomorph race in Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, Alien Resurrection, ''Alien vs. Predator, and Alien versus Predator 2'' * Ygramul in The Neverending Story by Michael Ende * The Thousand from Spider-Man Unnamed hive minds occur in *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' * Quatermass and the Pit * Star Maker List of non-hive group minds A group mind that is not a hive either lets individuals retain some individuality, or can itself split back up into functional individuals at need. The dividing line is blurry; some Star Trek Borg, such as Seven of Nine, have been split from the collective. * The hyper-evolved Arisians of "Doc" Smith's Lensman series can form multi-mind fusions, as can highly-trained Lensmen. * The Founders (Changelings) in Star Trek are individuals, but form a group mind while connected in the Great Link. * The Omar in Deus Ex: Invisible War * The Mind Whisper project in Dollhouse * A group of telepathic child prodigies in Theodore Sturgeon's More Than Human. * The Conjoiners in Alastair Reynolds's Revelation Space, Chasm City, Redemption Ark, Absolution Gap, and short stories. They retain their identities, but communicate via implants and act as a group. * The Edenists in Peter F. Hamilton's 'The Night's Dawn Trilogy' remain individuals, but rely on telepathic empathy for emotional support, personal stability, and colony-wide referendums on major decisions. * The "Fold", a wireless network of nanites infecting humans and superhumans in "Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2", altering the mind of the infected, leaving personalaty intact while changeing all goals and desires to match those of the fold, with the infected not realizeing it. * [[Gaia (Asimov)|'Gaia']] and [[Gaia (Foundation universe)|'Galaxia']] in Isaac Asimov's Foundation Series * The Little People of Robert A. Heinlein's Methuselah's Children; the individual memories of the original bodies are retained. * The Martians of A Miracle of Science use brain-to-brain FTL communication; they do not lose their individuality despite being members of the group mind. * The Strangers in the film Dark City, a group of aliens who experiment on humans in search for their soul. Although each Stranger seems to be an individual, they can combine their psychokinetic powers to work the city-wide Machine, have a hive memory set and have a library of human memories which their doctor can combine to create a new memory. The goal of the Strangers is to obtain human individuality. * The Pods in Singularity's Ring by Paul Melko consist of up to five people each contributing their individual capabilities and strengths. * The singularity in the backstory of Marooned in Realtime by Vernor Vinge seems to have involved a group mind created with the aid of brain-level communication and computer networks. * Humanity is approaching Unity with the existing galactic group mind in [[Julian May#Galactic Milieu|Julian May's Galactic Milieu]] series. 'Operant' humans are also able to form smaller, temporary group minds, called metaconcerts with other operants. * All of humanity at the end of Neon Genesis Evangelion, after being reduced to LCL. * All of humanity in the last episode of Serial Experiments Lain, after everyone is subconsciously connected to each other through an advanced, global, wireless version of the internet. *The Pokémon Doduo, Dodrio, and Exeggutor. * Evroniani from the Disney comic series PKNA. * The Franklin Collective from Accelerando by Charles Stross. * Las Plagas, and, by extension, the Ganados, from Resident Evil 4. * The Unity in Hosts by F. Paul Wilson; newly infected members can occasionally break free of the group mind and think for themselves, but are eventually overpowered completely. * The infected in the video game Prototype. * The inhabitants of Camazotz, from Madeleine L'Engle's 'A Wrinkle In Time' * some extent The Human Beings, according to Nature's Semi-consciousness/on going auto-learning process in Nature is seeing a shrink by Lucas Monaco Toledo * The underground (Also referred to as "The Joined") in The Light of Other Days uses Brain-computer interfaces and wormhole communication. * The leader of the Individual Eleven, Kuze, in the anime Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG communicates with war refugees through their cybernetic implants. By constantly transmitting all his thoughts and feelings to the refugees through "the Network", Kuze becomes their friend, comrade and leader in their fight to establish a new state. The only difference from a mastermind is that he lets everyone decide, whether to follow his lead or not. * The Cyberbrains of every cyborg in Ghost in the Shell, revealed even more so in Solid State Society, when Koshiki revealed that every cyborg shared the same consciousness. * The Transcendence in Transcendent by Stephen Baxter * The Keymasters in Spectrum by Sergey Lukyanenko * The Fleetmind, or Petey, in Schlock Mercenary * The Strogg from Quake 2 and Quake 4. * The Protoss in the ''StarCraft'' series share a loose collective consciousness through a mental practice called the Khala. However, they still maintain their individuality. * The Virindi, a race/species in the PC game Asheron's Call, are floating, invisible entities that wear physical hooded shrouds (mostly tattered shrouds, but some forms of Virindi wear what looks like armor), white masks (think Vega from Street Fighter II) that have glowing purple eye holes (some have red pupils) and sometimes have twisted smiles on masks. They fight using magic crop syckles. They are of a singular mind which calls itself "The Singularity". The Virindi speak only in the plural (ie: us, we, our, etc...) when talking about themselves. Some "individuals" have broken free of The Singularity, and are of their own individual consciousness. * The Zilart in Final Fantasy XI, an ancient race connected by a kind of mental link they call the Whisper of Souls. Some are born without this link and are fearfully enslaved and forced to wear an amulet that artificially connects them to the Whisper. * The Vortigaunts in the ''Half-Life'' series share a telepathic communal link. * The Stepford Cuckoos from the X-Men comics share a group mind that can split up into its parts. * The Agents from the ''The Matrix'' series. * The Asurans from Stargate Atlantis: Although their leadership can use the collective to reprogram deviant thoughts, they possess individual personalities beyond this, and can use it to transfer their consciousness to new bodies after their old ones are destroyed. * The Babies from A Cage of Butterflies. * The Cylons from Battlestar Galactica. * The replica soldiers from F.E.A.R. universe are controlled by Telepathic commander. * The Hypotheticals in Robert Charles Wilson's novel Spin, a highly advanced, billions years old, galaxy spanning benevolent collective of Von Neumann machines. * The Taelons of the TV series Earth: Final Conflict are connected to each other through the Commonality. * The residents of the town of Santaroga in Frank Herbert's The Santaroga Barrier. * The Sylvari race in Guild Wars 2 share a common Dream of Dreams, through which they learn basic understanding of the world. * The "warewolves" in the Twilight Series are able to share thoughts among their own pack. Alpha wolves can also share thoughts with each other, but must think directly at each other. See also *Mentalic *Superorganism *Hive mind External links *Entry on group mind at Science Fiction Citations ja:集合精神 (サイエンス・フィクション) most widely recognized power is the telepathic ability to communicate with marine life, which he can summon from great distances. Although this power is most often and most easily used on marine life, Aquaman has at times demonstrated the ability to affect any being that lives upon the sea (e.g., sea eagles), or even any being evolved from marine life (e.g., humans) Background science consultant and writer André Bormanis has revealed that telepathy within the ''Star Trek universe works via the "psionic field." According to Bormanis, a psionic field is the "medium" through which unspoken thoughts and feelings are communicated through space. Some humanoids can tap into this field through a kind of sense organ located in the brain (e.g. the paracortex). In the same manner that Human eyes can sense portions of the electromagnetic field, telepaths can sense portions of the psionic field. http://www.star-trek-voyager.net/btshtm/bts_bormanis_persistenceofvision.htm'' Category:Fictional superorganisms